Gravity Pull
by akaanee
Summary: 30 Wishes on Orihime and Ichigo's relationship, baik itu persahabatan atau lebih. Drabble-length/Canon. A challenge from Evey. Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

Jadi… fic ini ditulis untuk _30 Wishes Challenge _dari Evey. Ehem. Panjangnya hanya sepanjang drabble, jadi jangan ada yang protes kependekan! :D Setiap chapter saya akan membuat satu wish sebagai temanya, jadi saat nanti fic ini akhirnya selesai, (diharapkan) akan ada 30 chapter. :D

Tentang judul fic multichap ini, saya memutuskan untuk memberinya titel **Gravity Pull**. Karena saat melihat Ichigo dan Orihime, rasanya seolah mereka berdua terkena tarikan gravitasi satu sama lain. Rasanya aneh melihat Orihime tanpa Ichigo dan Ichigo tanpa Orihime (_dan _mereka sudah berteman jauh lebih lama sebelum Rukia datang dan... well, saya tidak akan menggunakan kata kasar disini #kesal). Entahlaaaah, mungkin itu hanya pikiran saya yang rada miring ini. :D

Satu hal lagi, karena saya sedang dalam masa-masa sibuknya kehidupan SMA dan harus menyeimbangkan sekolah, les piano, karate, OSIS, keluarga, main dan menulis pada saat yang bersamaan (saya punya tiga fic multichap yang perlu di-update plus satu challenge selain ini yang belum selesai -,-), jadi kemungkinan besar fic ini tidak akan di-update secepat kilat, paling sekali seminggu (atau lebih :D) tapi Akane akan berusaha meng-update secepat saya mampu. :)

* * *

**Gravity Pull**

**A **_**30 Wishes **_**challenge fic**

**Bleach ©Tite Kubo**

_**Wish #1: be a part in your life**_

Orihime tidak pernah menyangka ia akan memainkan peran penting dalam hidup seorang Kurosaki Ichigo – menjadi sahabatnya. Sungguh, awal pertemuan mereka adalah suatu hal yang sama sekali tidak disengaja, pikir Orihime suatu hari. Meski begitu, ia tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur Tuhan telah berbaik hati dan mempertemukan mereka berdua.

Sungguh aneh, walaupun dari mata manusia biasa awal persahabatan mereka adalah suatu kebetulan (kebetulan Klinik Kurosaki adalah klinik terdekat dari tempat kecelakaan Sora; kebetulan bahwa saat lulus SMP, gurunya merekomendasikannya masuk SMA Karakura; kebetulan bahwa saat pembagian kelas, ia berada pada kelas yang sama dengan Ichigo), sebenarnya takdir telah memilih mereka.

Terkadang, saat sedang bengong menatap langit suatu hari yang cerah, Orihime akan bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri, _bagaimana ya, rasanya jadi seseorang yang lebih dari sahabat bagi Kurosaki-kun?_ Segera setelah pikiran itu muncul, ia akan mendorongnya keluar sejauh mungkin dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, wajah dan telingnya berubah semerah bunga _poppy_. Kemudian pada saat-saat seperti itu, Kurosaki-kun (yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Orihime yang bengong tapi tiba-tiba saja bertingkah aneh) akan menghampirinya dan bertanya dengan nada cemas apakah dia baik-baik saja. Tentu saja Orihime akan menjawab (sambil tergagap dan muka yang lebih memerah lagi), _'aku tidak apa-apa'._

Sambil malu-malu mengintip dari balik bulu matanya ke wajah Kurosaki-kun yang merileks dengan cengiran lebar untuknya, Orihime akan berpikir sambil tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa untuk saat ini, persahabatan ini sudah cukup.

* * *

**Word count: 232 words (tanpa bacot saya)**

Awww... pendek dan maniiiiis. :D**  
**

Leave reviews? It will be sweet of you. :) Baiklah, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	2. a wish upon a star

Ok, sooooo I'm baack~ #kebahagiaan. Ogenkidesuka minna? :) Yap, jadi ini drabble kedua dari seri Gravity Pull, dan saya berhasil mengupdate ini kurang dari seminggu! Horaay! Ehem. Ya, silakan dibaca sendiri.

Sebelumnya saya mau curhat sebentar. #centil Jadi kalian semua tau kan di setiap kelas pasti ada _clique _atau sekelompok anak eksis yang eksklusif, tajir, berstatus sosial lebih tinggi, dan BBB (BlackBerry, belah tengah, behel), apa segala gitu kan? Nah, sepertinya, kelompok main Akane dimusuhin sama _clique _di kelas saya. -_- Alasannya sih kemunkinan besar menurut kami-kami bahwa dua cowok strata tertinggi di kelas (cowok paling eksis di kelas) lebih milih main bareng kelompok saya daripada sama mereka. Yah emang sih, biasanya cowok eksis mainnya sama _clique, _tapi dua anak ini kasus spesial. Pas saya tanyain ke dua cowok itu, mereka jawabnya 'lebih asik sama kalian' (jadi terharu). Tapi, yaah, konsekuensinya jadi dimusuhin sama geng itu. -_- Pertanyaannya: _apa yang seharusnya kami lakukan? _Karena kita nggak tega ngusir dua cowok ini, lagipula mereka asyik dan suka ngasih tebengan. =))

Kalo kalian ingin menambah keasyikan baca ini (cieelah) silahkan sambil dengerin lagunya **Far-East Movement ft. Ryan Tedder **yang **Rocketeer**. Liriknya pas dan asyik, sekalian promosiin band favorit saya akhir-akhir ini. Aduh apa banget sih aku.

Wow, bacot-nya saya aja udah setengah halaman. :D Yaudah, on with the story!

* * *

**Gravity Pull**

**A **_**30 Wishes **_**challenge fic**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Wish #2: A Wish Upon a Star**

Suatu malam, saat Orihime tengah duduk sendirian memandangi langit biru gelap yang menghampar bagai samudera di angkasa, sesuatu yang putih dan meyilaukan melesat di udara.

Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak selama sesaat, kemudian berpacu lebih cepat saat ia merosot turun dari ranjang dan buru-buru menghampiri jendela. Ia mendorongnya hingga terbuka, dan terpukau melihat benda putih itu.

Orihime belum pernah melihat bintang jatuh sebelumnya, tapi ia yakin, apa yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah sebuah bintang jatuh. Benda itu putih keperakan dan berpendar, berpacu dengan kecepatan ribuan kilometer per jam dengan ekor yang panjangnya pasti bermil-mil di belakangnya. Meteor itu melesat di udara, membuat jejak lengkung lebar saat dengan perlahan turun ke garis horizon, mencium bumi.

Gadis itu terbengong-bengong, mata kelabunya yang lebar me-refleksikan bintang jatuh itu. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia terlonjak, sadar akan yang seharusnya dilakukannya. Ia menutup mata, wajahnya berkerut saat ia berkonsentrasi kuat-kuat. Kepanikan menyergapnya. Apa, oh, _apa, _yang sebaiknya ia minta pada bintang itu?

_Aku ingin... _ia berhenti sejenak, ragu. Kemudian wajah Ichigo melayang masuk pikirannya, membuatnya tersenyum lembut. _Aku ingin agar ia selalu bahagia. Aku ingin agar kesedihan dan kesusahan tidak pernah menghampirinya. Aku ingin selalu melihatnya tersenyum._

Seusai melantunkan doa itu, ia kembali menghadap ke garis horizon, tempat dimana bintang itu jatuh lalu menghilang.

#

Di daerah lain di kota itu, Kurosaki Ichigo memandang bintang jatuh yang sama dari jendela kamanya. Imej seorang gadis berambut panjang dan bermata kelabu memenuhi pikirannya. Mau tidak mau, nyaris seperti refleks, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat dan ia tersenyum. Ia mendesah sambil terus menatap bintang itu. Kemudian, malam itu, ia melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali bukanlah hal yang akan dilakukan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Ia membuat harapan pada bintang itu, dan bunyinya seperti ini:

_Aku ingin agar hujan tidak pernah turun di hatinya._

_

* * *

_

**Word count: 296**** words**

A big, BIG thank you and hugs and kisses to **eleamaya**, **tatarokyugirlzcute**, dan **Orenji**. Terima kasih reviewnya! :***  
**

Aduh, saya hobi nulis fluff akhir-akhir ini. Hwaaaa maniiiiis. .

Reviews? It will be nice. :)

See you in chapter 3!


	3. the thread that differs dream & reality

Berhubung sekarang weekend, jadi saya akan mem-posting satu chapter lagi. :D Chapter ini terinspirasi dari fic milik **alice hattercandy **yang **and he said,**. Kalau punya waktu, silakan kunjungi dan baca fic-nya! (B. Inggris sih. :D)

Untuk reviewers ku tercinta, **eleamaya, Hime Kurosaki, evey charen, Sunda Mizu, **dan **AriciaBetelguese**, terima kasih! Maaf tidak bisa membalas review secara individual, karena saya terlalu malas. xD Terima kasih juga saran-saran tentang curhatan saya sebelumnya. :D Yoooi deeh saya persembahkan Chapter ini untuk anda semua!

* * *

**Gravity Pull**

**A **_**30 Wishes **_**challenge fic**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Wish #3: the thread that differs between dream and reality**

Orihime adalah seorang pemimpi.

Pikirannya liar, lebih dari sering imajinasinya berlari terlalu kencang untuk diimbangi siapapun. Banyak mimpi-mimpi, bayangan, dan imaji yang singgah di kepalanya, terkadang membuat sang empunya sendiri kewalahan. Namun dari ribuan lamunan yang ada di kepalanya, ada satu yang menjadi favoritnya.

Ia memakai gaun putih panjang, cadar transparan yang tipis dan penuh renda di belakangnya, terseret di hamparan karpet merah. Tangannya menggenggam sebuket bunga beraroma wangi. Mawar, _freesia, _lili, krisan, semua dalam nuansa putih gading, terangkai dan terikat dengan begitu indahnya dengan sepotong pita putih. Dari sudut-sudut matanya ia melihat orang dari sisi kanan dan kirinya mengikuti setiap geraknya, tapi ia tidak boleh menoleh, tidak, atau ia akan hilang fokus dan menjadi grogi. Ia harus tetap konsentrasi. Kaki kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, jangan sampai mendahului musik, jangan sampai mencapai_nya _sebelum lagu berakhir. Tunggu dulu, mencapai apa - ?

_Siapa, _lebih tepatnya. Ia mendongak dan melihat seseorang berdiri diujung sana. Jelas seorang laki-laki. Ia memakai setelan jas putih yang gagah, tubuhnya ramping namun berisi, tinggi menjulang, tapi laki-laki itu memunggunginya. Ia hanya dapat melihat punggungnya dan… rambut orange? Tiba-tiba Orihime ingin sekali cepat sampai ke ujung sana, tapi saat ia berusaha melangkah lebih cepat, kakinya terasa _sangaaat _berat. Perlahan, seperti dalam adegan film _slow-motion, _laki-laki itu berbalik, dan –

Orihime tersentak bangun, dengan bingung melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ya ampun, ia tertidur di kelas! Bagaimana bisa? Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, ini pasti karena ia begadang menonton _Friday Night Comedy Show _semalam. Dengan cemas, ia melirik guru di depan, dan menghela nafas lega karena sepertinya guru malang itu terlalu sibuk menjelaskan (ber-monolog tanpa didengar siapapun) untuk menyadari seorang siswa ketiduran. Setelah yakin dirinya aman, Orihime mencoba mengingat-ingat mimpinya. Kalau tidak salah sesuatu tentang Kurosaki-kun…

Dengan tatapan nelangsa, ia melirik gadis berambut hitam pendek di sebelahnya. Rukia, yang menyadari tatapan Orihime, menoleh dan bertanya dengan matanya. Namun Orihime menggeleng dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman, membuat alis Rukia mengernyit tidak mengerti. Ia kembali menatap papan tulis, mulutnya terasa pahit.

Orihime adalah seorang pemimpi.

Pikirannya liar, lebih dari sering imajinasinya berlari terlalu kencang untuk diimbangi siapapun.

Ia terlalu sering berkhayal dan melamun.

Karena itulah ia tidak pernah menyadari tatapan yang ditujukan Ichigo untuknya. Seperti sekarang. Sedari tadi ia memperhatikannya, dan saat melihat wajah Orihime berubah sedih, raut wajahnya sendiri melunak dalam ekspresi khawatir. Meski ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu sedih, dadanya sendiri serasa diremas-remas melihat Orihime mencoba menahan tangis.

* * *

**Word count: 407 words**

Eeh… Agak _bittersweet _ya? Tapi itulah cinta. :D Eh? Ini agak panjang dari yang biasanya ya? Yaasudahlah. See you in chapter 4~!


	4. Superstar

Apa kabar minna~? Baik-baik? :D Sebelumnya Akane ingin minta maaf karena lama tidak update dikarenakan kesibukan sekolah dan kegiatan OSIS. So I'm sorry! Mianhae! Gomenasai!

Untuk nilai praktek B. Indonesia, tugasnya adalah membuat film sekelas. Asik banget nggak? \m/ Dan Akane terpilih sebagai penulis naskah (woot!), jadi kesibukan saya pun bertambah. -,- Tapi selama Akane menikmatinya, rasanya kegiatan sebanyak apapun bisa dilalui. :D Imbasnya... semakin jarang update dan publish. #killed

* * *

**Gravity Pull**

**A **_**30 Wishes **_**challenge fic**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Wish #4: Superstar**

Terkadang Ichigo bertanya-tanya, berapa watt-kah yang ada dalam satu senyuman Orihime? Apakah cukup untuk menerangi seruangan? Serumah? Seluruh kota? Entahlah.

Yang jelas, senyuman itu dapat membuat hari-harinya, seburuk apapun hari itu, menjadi cerah kembali. Senyuman Orihime adalah senyuman paling manis dan paling cerah yang pernah dilihatnya.

Ia ingat, hari-hari kelabu setelah Orihime pergi ke Hueco Mundo, pergi untuk menyerahkan dirinya sendiri demi teman-temannya. Seketika, seluruh indera Ichigo seakan menumpul, diselimuti kabut pekat kekhawatiran dan kehampaan. Langit menjadi kurang berwarna, suara menjadi sayup-sayup seakan seseorang telah mengecilkan volume pada dunia. Begitu sampai di menara itu, seluruh kabut yang menyesakkan itu seakan terangkat saat matanya bersirobok dengan wajah Orihime yang tersenyum lembut. Ia ingat memandangi langit cukup lama karena lupa betapa birunya langit itu sebenarnya.

Kini, berbaring sendirian di kamarnya, ia memandangi langit-langit yang familier dan menemukan sesuatu untuk dibandingkan dengan senyuman super-cerah Orihime.

Seperti bintang,

atau Supernova.

Paling tidak, seperti itulah baginya.

Ia menutup mata, bayang-bayang gadis itu di pelupuk matanya. Ichigo tertidur dengan tangan di belakang kepala dan senyuman di wajahnya.

* * *

**Word count: 174**** words**

Agak pendek yah? -,- Yaaah sudahlah. Sepertinya chapter ini memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pendek sangat. =)) I'll be back soon (hopefully)!

**OWL CITY MAU KE INDONESIAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Cheers,

Akane


	5. sing the old song

Yak, berhubung seminggu ini saya libur, jadi saya meniatkan untuk update satu chapter perhari! (bersorak)

Hem, akhir-akhir ini saya disibukkan oleh banyak challenge yang harus diselesaikan. Sekalian promosi, tolong baca oneshot terbaru saya, **nothing short of significant **yang juga merupakan fan-fanfiction dari **5 Special Days With You**-nya **Shiori Yoshimitsu.** Arigatou minna!

Dalam chapter ini, saya bereksperimen dengan format penulisan cerita yang tidak menggunakan bentuk prosa, tapi diary dan blog. :D Jadi jangan ada yang protes chapter ini aneh! -,-

Di chapter kemaren, saya dengan bodohnya lupa mencantumkan terima kasih pada para reviewer. -,- Jadi disatukan disini ya! Terima kasih seeeebesar-besarnya kepada **AriciaBetelguese**,** ichironami**,** evey charen**, **rin kage no kurokaze**,** Kurosaki Mitsuki**,** Maka Q** dan** Author Hiatus **atas reviewnya! (membungkuk dalam-dalam)

* * *

**Gravity Pull**

**A **_**30 Wishes **_**challenge fic**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Wish #5: sing the old song**

Date: 8 Maret 2011

Song: T'en Pa Vas

Mood: Galau :(

_Dear Diary,_

_Aku merasa sangat jahat. :( Aku tahu Kurosaki-kun menyukai Kuchiki-san. Aku tahu Kurosaki-kun merasa senang kalau ada Kuchiki-san. Seharusnya aku merasa senang kalau Kurosaki-kun senang, ya kan? Tapi, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali... :( Aku memang bukan teman yang baik. Bagaimana ya, bila seandainya aku tak pernah menyukai Kurosaki-kun? Apakah aku akan tetap bersungut-sungut dan menjadi orang menyebalkan seperti ini? Wow, aku tak bisa membayangkannya._

_Tapi kurasa Kurosaki-kun membuat pilihan yang tepat. Kuchiki-san kan cantik, pintar, kuat, keluarga bangsawan lagi! Sedangkan aku? Aku hanyalah si ceroboh yang selalu dilindungi semua orang._

_Tidak! Jangan begitu Orihime! Kau harus mendukung Kurosaki-kun, apapun yang terjadi! Dan Kuchiki-san juga! Kau kan kuat! Segalanya akan baik-baik saja :) Sampai jumpa besok!_

_XOXOXO_

_Orihime_

#

_Post a new blog entry_

Ada apa sih dengan Inoue? Setiap kali dia melihatku dengan Rukia, tatapannya... entahlah. Aku tak ingin membuatnya salah paham. Demi Tuhan, Rukia memang penting bagiku, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti itu!

Mengapa dia tidak menyadari _bukan _Rukia yang aku inginkan?

_Post_

_4 comments_

Tatsuki: Kalau begitu, beritahu dia.

Ichigo: Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau ada disini?

Ishida: Kurosaki bodoh. Bisanya hanya curhat pada blog seperti cewek.

Ichigo: GTFO Ishida!

* * *

**Word count: 221 words**

GTFO: Get the f*** off

Sekedar informasi. :D See you in chapter 6!

Akane


	6. be your bride

Menepati janji saya sebelumnya, hari ini saya nggak akan banyak bacot dan langsung mempersembahkan chapter 6 dari Gravity Pull! Happy reading!

Eh tunggu dulu, terima kasih kepada **Orenji **dan **Author Hiatus **atas reviewnya! Mwack!

* * *

**Gravity Pull**

**A **_**30 Wishes **_**challenge fic**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Wish #6: be your bride**

"Orihime-nee, lihat!

Gadis berambut tembaga itu mendongak dari PR Kimia-nya untuk melihat adik Ichigo memamerkan karya terbarunya. Yuzu telah menggambar sebuah gaun yang indah, dengan renda dimana-mana lengkap dengan cadar yang super panjang.

"Yuzu-chan, ini indah sekali!" puji Orihime, mengambil gambar itu dari genggaman Yuzu. "Oh, lihat saja semua renda ini! Dan cadarnya! Yuzu-chan, kau memang benar-benar berbakat! Kau akan menjadi desainer yang hebat suatu hari!"

Mendengar pujian dari Orihime yang diidolakannya, gadis kecil itu berubah merah karena bangga. Ia kemudian berbalik ke kakaknya di seberang meja (yang sedang mengerjakan PR yang sama) dan berseru, "Ichi-nii! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Mereka bertiga tengah duduk di lantai kamar Ichigo. Orihime dan Ichigo mengerjakan tugas berdua, sementara Yuzu (yang selalu girang setiap kali Orihime datang mampir) ikut berselonjor di dekat mereka, menggambar dan sesekali mengajak Orihime berbicara.

Pemuda berambut jingga cerah itu mendongak, jelas-jelas merasa terganggu. "Bagus," komentarnya. Singkat, datar. Ia langsung kembali ke ke PR-nya. Yuzu merengut, kecewa pada reaksi kakaknya. Gadis mungil itu akhirnya berbalik ke Orihime lagi.

"Orihime-nee, aku mendesain gaun ini untukmu!" Yuzu menjelaskan, membuat mata Orihime berbinar.

"Benarkah?" serunya senang, dijawab dengan anggukan serius dari lawan biacaranya.

"Ya! Aku ingin Orihime-nee memakai gaun ini saat nanti menikah dengan Ichi-nii!"

Seketika Orihime membeku dan wajahnya memerah, sementara Ichigo, yang sedang menyeruput jus jeruknya, menyemburkan seluruh cairan dalam mulutnya. Reaksi kedua orang itu membuat Yuzu berkedip pelan, kebingungan.

"A-apa maksudmu, Yuzu-chan?" Orihime yang pulih duluan bertanya, sementara Ichigo terbatuk-batuk di latar.

"Ha? Aku berkata aku ingin Orihime-nee memakai gaun ini saat nanti menikah dengan Ichi-nii –"

"Yuzu, keluar," Ichigo tiba-tiba memerintah.

"Tapi, kak -!" adiknya memprotes.

"Keluar. Kau mengganggu kami."

"Ichi-nii~" rengek Yuzu, namun segera berhenti ketika Ichigo melempar pandangan peringatan padanya. Maka dengan wajah merengut dan sambil bersungut-sungut, Yuzu meninggalkan kamar itu.

Hingga mereka selesai mengerjakan PR, baik Orihime maupun Ichigo terus memandang ke bawah, takut bertemu mata satu sama lain, dan hanya bicara seperlunya.

* * *

**Word count: 320 words**

Ya ampuuun Yuzu polos bangeeeet.

Review!

Akane


	7. Tanabata

Sa-saya nggak bias nepatin janji untuk update tiap hari. TAT Yaudah deh, nggak akan banyak bacot. -,-

Forever thankful to my wonderful reviewers **Sunda Mizu**, **eleamaya**, **Kurosaki Mitsuki**, and **rin kage no kurokaze**. Mwah!

* * *

**Gravity Pull**

**A **_**30 Wishes **_**challenge fic**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Wish #7: Tanabata**

7 Juli. Seiring dengan mendekatnya tanggal itu, semakin Ichigo menyadari betapa jauhnya ia dari gadis itu.

Seratus lima puluh delapan juta tiga ratus tujuh puluh ribu mil,

atau dua puluh lima tahun cahaya,

sejauh itulah ia dari Inoue Orihime. Gadis itu adalah sang bintang Vega, meletup-letup penuh cahaya dan kehidupan. Sementara ia? Ia hanyalah sekedar pungguk merindukan bulan. Ia tidak pintar seperti Ishida (meski ia enggan mengakuinya), lembut seperti Chad, atau kaya seperti Mizuiro. Ia hanyalah seorang preman sekolah dengan rambut jingga cerah yang akan membuat wanita paruh baya manapun mengerutkan hidung karena jijik.

Sementara Orihime? Idola sekolah yang cantik, pintar, lembut, baik hati, menggemaskan, dan berbagai hal indah lainnya. Dan ia seratus lima puluh delapan juta tiga ratus tujuh puluh ribu mil jauhnya.

7 Juli. Tanggal itu akhirnya tiba. Ia dan teman-temannya telah sepakat untuk menonton kembang api bersama-sama. Dan malam itu, dalam balutan yukata lembayung bermotif krisan hitam, Orihime membuat nafas Ichigo tersentak dan perutnya mulas karena alasan yang tidak ingin ia beri nama. Orihime terlihat begitu mempesona, begitu indah, begitu...

Ichigo meletakkan tangan di dada, terkejut akan betapa cepatnya jantungnya berpacu. Ia mendongak lagi, dan melihat Orihime berbalik dan mata mereka bertemu. Gadis itu tersenyum, senyuman Supernova-nya yang begitu menyilaukan.

Karena dialah sang bintang Vega yang seratus lima puluh delapan juta tiga ratus tujuh puluh ribu mil jauhnya.

"Dia cantik sekali ya?" komentar Tatsuki di sebelahnya, setelah menyadari siapa yang tengah dipandangi Ichigo.

"Dia jauh sekali," gumam Ichigo. Tatsuki menoleh, tampak mengerti.

"Kau hanya perlu melihat," mulai Tatsuki. "_Benar-benar melihat_, bahwa dia tak sejauh itu."

Gadis tomboy itu berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian untuk menerka-nerka makna perkataanya.

* * *

**Word count:**** 273 words**

Kadang ke-insensitifan Ichigo membuatku frustrasi. Oh, wait – aku yang membuatnya begitu. ._.

Review, ne~?


End file.
